blackchristmasfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauren Hannon
Lauren Hannon is one of the Black Christmas (2006) victims, who was killed by Agnes Lentz. Biography Lauren is most compared and similar to Barbara Coard (played by Margot Kidder in the original Black Christmas). She is a hot party girl who loves to drink and says what whatever is on her mind, even if it may hurt someone's feelings. One might say her excessive drinking maybe to hide that she's a sad person and maybe not have many people to care for her. One hint is when Lauren states that Melissa Kitt is a "better sister than her own sister" to her. Melissa then replies back by saying "Dick Chaney is a better sister to you than your own sister." Black Christmas (2006) Lauren is first seen looking out of the window of her bedroom, a room she is revealed to share with rival Heather. Lauren then soon joins her fellow sisters downstairs, where they discuss their other sisters who have gone home for Christmas. Soon after, Lauren and the other sisters get a call from Agnes or Billy Lenz, which results in Lauren angering the killer. She then intakes a considerable amount of alchol, before insulting her roomate Heather. Lauren is also the sister to touch upon the fact that Kelli's boyfriend may be cheating on her, before she throws up. Lauren takes a shower after throwing up all the alcohol she drank; she is also spied on by Billy Lenz. Melissa later helps her into bed. Death When she is sleeping Melissa stays with her to take care of and to not be killed but then she hears a shout by Kelli and Leigh and Melissa run to see what's happening but then she is attacked and killed by Agnes Lenz, (In the unrated version of the movie) Lauren continue sleeping when Agnes and Billy quietly enter in her room and Billy sneakily touches Lauren under his blanket while she is asleep, she soon knows whats happening and quickly grabs a glass unicorn figure from a dresser next to her. Lauren then looks around and sees that no one is there. Out of knowhere Anges grabs Lauren by the neck, takes the unicorn, and Lauren tries to fight back. Anges raises the unicorn and stabs her in the eye with it off screen. Later on Kelli, Leigh, and Kyle find her bloody eyeless corpse on the bed. Trivia *She is based on Barb Coard. *This is Crystal Lowe's first leading role in a horror movie and a film in general. *She had previusly appeared with Mary Elizabeth Winstead in Final Destination 3 which was also released in 2006. *Her attack and death was seen in a alternate scene and in the unrated version of Black Christmas. *Lauren was the last sorority sister to be killed. *Her Christmas gift was a snowglobe that played Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies by Clair. However, Clair was murdered before she got the chance to give it to her. Gallery Lauren-and-Melissa-Black-Christmas-horror-actresses-24366151-640-352f.jpeg Lauren.jpg Crystal-in-Black-X-Mas-BTS-crystal-lowe-12554388-853-480f.jpg Lauren-Hannon-crystal-lowe-24277144-853-480fd.jpg Black-christmas-2006-crystal-lowe1g.jpg Black-Christmas 2a492999jj.jpg Black christmas still 02 mgm.jpg|Luren and the sorority sisters 19475 3.jpg Sb018.jpg|Alternae death Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:2006 remake characters Category:Antagonists